1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel, and more particularly, to a one drop fill (ODF) liquid crystal display panel, which has transparent conductive lines and non-transparent conductive lines alternately disposed in the peripheral region thereof. The alternation of transparent conductive lines and non-transparent conductive lines facilitates irradiation hardening of a sealant, and also improves process window of forming the closely arranged conductive lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The liquid crystal display panel essentially consists of two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal layer capable of changing the polarizing direction of an incident light disposed therebetween. Nowadays, the methods of filling liquid crystal molecules mainly include two types: vacuum injection and ODF. Since the vacuum injection process is time-consuming and the time for injection increases when the size of the liquid crystal display panel increases, the vacuum injection accordingly is mainly applied to tiny size liquid crystal display panels. In an ODF process, adequate liquid crystal molecules are directly dropped onto a transparent substrate, and two transparent substrates are then assembled in vacuum by sealant. Ultraviolet beam is subsequently utilized to irradiate the sealant and harden the sealant so that the sealant consequently turns sticky. Compared with the vacuum injection process, time for the ODF process obviously decreases, and the ODF process have consequently been widely applied to various types of liquid crystal display panels.
The ODF process has aforementioned advantages, though, the sealant has to be thoroughly irradiated by ultraviolet beam to become completely strengthened such that the transparent substrates are perfectly affixed and combined together, and the sealant would not contaminate and influence the liquid crystal molecules. Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are schematic diagrams illustrating an array substrate of a conventional ODF LCD panel, where FIG. 1 is a top view diagram illustrating the ODF LCD panel and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view diagram illustrating the ODF LCD panel shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the ODF LCD panel 10 includes an array substrate 10A and a color filter substrate 10B (not shown in FIG. 1) facing the array substrate 10A. The ODF LCD panel 10 includes a display region 12 and a peripheral region 14. The display region 12 includes a plurality of scan lines 16, a plurality of data lines 18 orthogonally arranged with respect to the scan lines 16, and pixels 20 defined by the scan lines 16 and the data lines 18. The peripheral region 14 includes a plurality of non-transparent metal conductive lines 22 respectively connected to the terminal of each of the scan lines 16 and each of the data lines 18. Accordingly, the scan lines 16 and the data lines 18 can be electrically connected to the bordering region of the peripheral region 14 therethrough to further provide an electrical connection with driver ICs. In the bargain, the peripheral region 14 further includes a sealant 24 and a black matrix pattern 26, where the sealant 24 is used to combine the array substrate 10A with the color filter substrate 10B. Additionally, the black matrix pattern 26, which is disposed on a position of the color filter substrate 10B corresponding to the sealant 24, has a function of shielding light leakage in the peripheral region 14. As described, the sealant 24 has to be irradiated by ultraviolet beam to become completely strengthened for providing adhesion characteristic. Since the black matrix pattern layer 26 is disposed on one side of the color filter substrate 10B, the sealant 24 cannot be irradiated by ultraviolet beam from the direction of the color filter substrate 10B. Instead, the sealant 24 consequently has to be irradiated by ultraviolet beam from the direction of the array substrate 10A. As shown in FIG. 2, however, ultraviolet beam coming from the direction of the array substrate 10A to the sealant 24 will be blocked by the metal conductive lines 22, which are non-transparent, disposed on the surface of the peripheral region 14 of the array substrate 10A as indicated by the arrows in FIG. 2. Therefore, the sealant 24 cannot be completely hardened, and the sealant 24 may contaminate the liquid crystal molecules, decay the efficiency of the liquid crystal molecules, and influence the displaying quality of the ODF LCD panel 10. In addition, the arrangement density of the metal conductive lines 22 will be excessively high when a small size LCD panel with a smaller peripheral region 14 is to be formed, and this increases fabrication difficulty due to process limitation both for an ODF LCD or a vacuum fill LCD.